


excerpts from crow black dreams

by kelidahauk



Series: crow black dreams [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Gun Kink, Hate to Love, Intimacy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Tension, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, foes to hoes, sword kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelidahauk/pseuds/kelidahauk
Summary: This is a collection of little drabbles or snippets from the crow black dreams yakuza AU series.  I didn't think that these works really warranted their own feature-length fic, but I wanted to share them anyway.  Some may be threads that were originally from Twitter, some may be from little writing challenges, some may be my headcanons.  Consider this to be the "extras" reel at the end of the movie.(PS: The movie isn't over.  I'm still writing more yakuza AU fics.  Subscribe to me, homies.)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: crow black dreams [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Kei's Kage-Yamafish Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter, Kei's Kage-Yamafish Dream, was originally posted to Twitter on 8/15/20. I was issued a challenge: have Kei dream about [the Kage-Yamafish image.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Efe2b3nXoAEmfZI?format=jpg&name=360x360) Because I am who I am, I decided to make it as discomfiting and erotic as possible. Enjoy.
> 
> Kage-Yamafish Dream takes place sometime between [every night I fall again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154256) and [every time we touch it's dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376229) in the crow black dreams universe.

Kei and Tobio spend the day at the Karasuno estates, meeting with Sawamura-oyabun separately and visiting with Suga-san in the infirmary. They dine with the family before they return home to begin what Kei has begun to think of as "house arrest.” Sawamura commanded them to lay low while he takes care of the whole Seijoh situation. Concerned that Oikawa may be angry enough to retaliate directly against Tobio and Kei, he has ordered them to stay in Kei's loft while random Karasuno _shatei_ take turns guarding the building. Effectively, Kei's bodyguard now has a bodyguard.

They prepare for house arrest by stocking up on groceries on the way home. Kei rearranges his work load. He shuffles off some of the pro-bono court cases easily enough, and he can cook the books from the comfort of their couch. He frets a little bit about not being able to personally stop into the bakery to monitor things, but he knows it's for the best. He's secretly pleased to be able to spend more time alone with Tobio. It will give them more time to figure out this _unspoken thing_ that is developing between them. And while it’s unlikely that they’ll actually _talk_ about it, it’s highly likely that they’ll do… other things… that are much more fun.

That night, tangled around Tobio in their bed, Kei dreams. 

In his dream, Tobio cooks dinner, like always. Except this time, he's wearing nothing but an apron, and he serves dinner on a covered platter. Dream-Kei can't decide whether or not he would rather eat Dream-Tobio or the food he has prepared, because he is _hungry._ Dream-Kei smells fish and rice and vegetables and he watches with anticipation as Dream-Tobio uncovers the platter with a dramatic flourish that is very much unlike Real-Tobio.

Laid out beautifully on fluffy rice is a Kage-Yamafish. It eyes Dream-Kei and Dream-Kei eyes it. Kei considers eating the Kage-Yamafish. He looks at Dream-Tobio for guidance. Dream-Tobio is giving him his best evil grin, as if to say, _you had better eat it all, you scrawny fuck._

Dream-Tobio is just as relentless as Real-Tobio in ensuring his current burden eats actual food. Dream-Kei can’t do anything but obey. He picks up his chopsticks, lifts the Kage-Yamafish, and bites its head off. He eats the entire thing slowly, chewing meticulously, swallowing deeply, as Dream-Tobio gives him angry, satisfied sex eyes.

🌛👑🌜

When he wakes in the morning, the dream is a distant, fading memory, nagging at the back of his head. He feels... both strangely aroused and disturbed. Kei pulls Tobio closer, spooning against him, trapping him in his arms. He can tell his shugosha is awake, too, so he decides to ask, "For dinner... can we uh... have something else tonight? Not fish again."

Tobio's voice is still heavy with sleep, but he sounds defensive. "Why? You like fish."

Kei gives a world-weary sigh and buries his head at the back of Tobio's neck, huffing softly into his silky hair. 

"A little too fucking much, it seems," he says. 

He doesn't elaborate, and Tobio doesn't ask.

They have chicken for dinner. 


	2. balcony sex fic snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing is a continuous process. I obsessively edit and revise my work before publishing it (and still constantly find fucking errors, fml), and sometimes I wind up changing things. Any time I cut something or change it, I throw it in a “Snippets” doc — a trash file, if you will, of shit that just doesn’t make the grade. Sometimes I like what I’ve written but it just doesn’t mesh with the story I’m trying to tell. I was just going through my Snippets doc and found a lot of text from the Balcony Sex Fic (proper name: [every time we touch it’s dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376229)) that is still near and dear to me, so I thought I might share those with you.

**What I actually published:**

“I always watch you,” Tobio says, and his voice is raw. 

“Why?” Kei asks, swiveling his hips a bit as he bears down harder.

Tobio answers him easily, the words quick to spill over his lips and onto Kei’s. “Because it’s you, you arrogant asshole. Because you’re mine. Because no one is going to take you from me. So stop fucking trying to make it easy for them.”

Kei’s throat is suddenly dry and he swallows hard, fighting the rise of emotion trying to spew out of him. _He’s a monster,_ he reminds himself, _and so am I. I can’t love him and he can’t love me. We’re so fucked up. Neither one of us knows what love really is. I love fucking him, that’s all. Yakuza don’t get to live happily ever after. If we go down this path, all we have to look forward to is dying in a hail of bullets together._

**What I had originally written:**

“I always watch you,” Tobio says, and his voice is raw. 

“Why?” Kei asks, his voice raw and quivering, as if Tobio’s answer could change the world.

“Because this,” he says, wrapping his other arm around Kei’s waist, laying his palm flat on his chest, directly over his heart, “is _mine._ Isn’t it, Kei?” 

There’s a hitch in Tobio’s voice as he speaks his name, and Kei closes his eyes. His throat is suddenly dry and he swallows hard, fighting the rise of emotion trying to spew out of him. _He’s a monster,_ he reminds himself, _and so am I. I can’t love him and he can’t love me. We’re so fucked up. Neither one of us knows what love really is. I love fucking him, that’s all. Yakuza don’t get to live happily ever after. If we go down this path, all we have to look forward to is dying in a hail of bullets together._

**And here’s why I changed it:**

It sounds too much like a goddamn love confession, and if you haven’t noticed — these two never actually _say_ those very scary words, “I love you.” It just seemed ever-so-slightly off, and I wanted to tie back in this idea that Tobio was so furious that Kei was outside back to his job. He’s well-aware that he has to keep Kei safe, and rather than think “I love him,” Tobio thinks, “I have to protect him.” You dumbass, you’re in love.

* * *

**What I actually published:**

“It’s a cage,” he says, attempting to articulate his thoughts even as he continues to rise up and down, fucking Tobio slowly. It’s remarkably hard to do so. It’s hard to think and to continue to go at such a glacial pace. He’s so close again, and sweat drips off him in the sweltering room, falling onto Tobio beneath him. He wants to fuck him hard, to pound him into oblivion, to make him scream his name loud enough for the whole city to hear.

Instead, he says thickly, “This place. This thing we have. Karasuno. It’s a cage and we’re trapped and we’re making poor choices. You got hurt and it’s my fault.”

“I’m your shugosha,” Tobio says, his voice strangled with need. “It’s my job.” His hands travel from Kei’s thighs, stroking over his hips and up his sides, causing him to squirm from side to side. They settle on his rib cage, fingers splayed wide, solid and warm against his chest.

**What I had originally written:**

“It’s a cage,” he says, attempting to articulate his thoughts even as he continues to rise up and down, fucking Tobio slowly. It’s remarkably hard to do so. It’s hard to think and to continue to go at such a glacial pace. He’s so close again, and sweat drips off him in the sweltering room, falling onto Tobio beneath him. He wants to fuck him hard, to pound him into oblivion, to make him scream his name loud enough for the whole city to hear.

“It’s not a cage,” Tobio says, his voice strangled. “It’s _home._ ”

**And here’s why I changed it:**

It just didn’t feel right. I knew I would explore this concept of “home” for Tobio later (and I did, somewhat, in chapter two of “trust in me and fall as well” — and I’ve got more planned for another fic). The tone was off, because I had already established that Tobio was pacing and antsy. So yes, while it is _home_ to the Black Dog, right now it is also a kennel, and he shares that sentiment with Kei.

* * *

**What I published:**

Kei turns his head and looks out at the city, as instructed. It’s a thing of beauty, spread before him. The lights glow warm and golden and he loves it with all that he is. As he looks at the city, Kei imagines snipers on the roofs watching them through their scopes. He pictures spotters on the ground looking up at them through binoculars. He thinks about Tobio fucking him for the whole city to see, showing it that maybe he’s not worthless, that there’s at least one person who sees his value.

**What I had originally written:**

Kei turns his head and looks out at the city, as instructed. It’s a thing of beauty, spread before him. The lights glow warm and golden and he loves it with all that he is. It’s nowhere near as warm and beautiful as Tobio, for whom his frozen fucking heart is beginning to thaw. 

**And here’s why I changed it:**

It got too soft, and I really wanted to highlight the voyeurism kink, like I did in what was published. Kei thinks of himself as having a frozen fucking heart fairly often (he does it two other times in this fic), so I thought it came across as redundant.

* * *

And here’s one last bit of smuttery. I have no idea where this originally was or why I cut it, but I apparently deemed this important enough to save:

“Why?” he mouths against the fingers on his lips, moaning into them. It’s unintelligible, but Tobio understands anyway.


	3. breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei, shingiin (lawyer) for the Karasuno crime family, is a pretty boy professional who is certainly NOT a criminal like the rest of them. When he gets jumped one evening on the way home from work, he immediately regrets ignoring that motherfucker Sugawara's orders to get the traditional family tattoo. Maybe he'll do that, if he survives the attempt on his life.
> 
> Or,
> 
> In which Tsukishima Kei, lawyer for the Karasuno crime family, learns the importance of proper yakuza tattoos. That motherfucker Sugawara was right, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first fic!!! I hate it now LOL because I just see everything awful about it, but this really was a transformative work because it's what got me going as a fanfic author. I will always appreciate it for that reason. 
> 
> I am moving it here and deleting the original publication for a couple of reasons. One, although it fits into the crow black dreams series, I never actually sorted it within there -- it's kind of a prequel. Two, I have actually completely rewritten this scenario so it actually fits better within the series now that I know where the series is going. Now that I'm not just testing the waters of fanfic writing, it's easier to craft things. So this is now more like a very rough draft / original idea than a stand-alone fic. And finally, three, several people liked/bookmarked this fic so I don't want to delete it entirely... but for the aforementioned reasons, I don't want to leave it published as a stand-alone. I hope those people are able to find it archived here :)
> 
> This is all a part of the writing process, folks!

Public transport, Kei would decide later, was to blame for everything that happened to him that night. If he’d only taken his bike, none of this bullshit would have ever happened. Fuck worrying about being too flashy, fuck worrying about greenhouse gasses and the environment: he was going to ride his bike everywhere from now on, regardless of how much the obnoxious lime green monstrosity might clash with the carefully-curated professional image he was trying to maintain.

It happened like this: he’d been down at the courthouse, working with a client later than he intended. The charge was petty theft, and Kei was sure he’d be able to get the whole thing dismissed at best, community service at worst. He was _good_ at his job. But he tended to be a workaholic when he was in the weeds, and he spent too long going over the details of the case. Before he knew it, the time on his fancy silver watch indicated that it was well past ten o’clock in the evening. The sun was down, and Kei was tired and hungry and grouchy, and he was supposed to be meeting his friend Tendou Satori at the bar for drinks. So he packed his leather bag, slung it over his shoulder, and let himself out of the building. There was still time to catch a train to the part of town where the bar was located.

Except he’d forgotten something important. He was downtown, in a not-so-nice area, wearing his best important lawyer look. That meant this: a fine cashmere three piece suit perfectly tailored to his lanky body, shiny wingtip shoes that wouldn’t dare hold a scuff, and the aforementioned leather bag. If he’d been thinking straight, not so eagerly anticipating the trashy bar food and beer, Kei would’ve realized what a beautiful mark he made.

They set upon him as he passed one of the many cross streets in the area. Unceremoniously, Kei was jerked into alleyway. He immediately lashed out with the bag, which was ripped from his grip. He spun on his heel to sprint away - that’s why he made sure to fucking run every goddamn morning, for situations like this - but they’d closed in behind him, too. They must’ve been watching him for awhile, then, and he cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. He counted six of them.

“Don’t,” he warned in a low voice as he turned slowly, trying to figure out the best way to position himself for defense. There were no optimal avenues that he could see, and he despaired a little as he slid his hands to his lower back, reaching up and under that fine suit jacket to grasp the grips of the knives he always wore strapped back there.

“Ain’t no cops around,” one of them jeered. “What else you got on you, rich boy? What kinda watch is that? Let’s see it.”

“I’m Karasuno,” Kei said, in a last-ditched attempt to stop the catastrophe he knew was about to happen. “Sawamura-oyabun is going to have your heads for this.”

Another one laughed. “Pretty boys like you aren’t yakuza.”

“Show us the crow!” another one hollered, and Kei felt his stomach drop. Fuck. For the first time, he regretted refusing the tattoo that motherfucker Sugawara had been nagging at him to get.

“Karasuno shingiin,” Kei tried one last time, claiming the rank he rarely ever spoke aloud, but they were already moving on him. He dropped into a defensive crouch, swiftly pulling the knives out from underneath his jacket.

Kei _was_ a pretty boy lawyer, but he was _good_. Still, without the length of his preferred swords, he was no match for six - or was it eight? - street thugs. He darted and swiped with his blades, comfortable with the familiar dance, but they had knives of their own. Kei might’ve spilled first blood, and gotten in a few good blows, but it was inevitable that he’d be overwhelmed. He took a sideways fist to the face, and then a boot to the thigh, and then he was down on the ground. 

It was an epic fucking beatdown but Kei would be able to say, later, that he defended himself decently. He was sure at least one would bleed to death before they made it to whatever hack job medic they could find, and there were two bodies at his feet. But in the moment, that wasn’t much of a consolation. Kei sat against the wall, his breathing shallow and ragged. He tried to focus on his breaths while he took stock of his injuries. 

Inhale _\- one two three four -_ blood was dripping from his nose, and he was sure it was broken, both his eyes and his jaw impossibly swollen. 

Hold it in _\- one two three four -_ fuck, yeah, that was still a knife embedded in his left shoulder. Don’t remove it, you’ll bleed more if you do. 

Exhale _\- one two three four -_ keep pressure against the lower stomach, where red was soaking through the fine gray cashmere. That was the most worrying. That’s where he was losing blood the quickest. 

Inhale _\- one two three four -_ yeah, that ankle was sprained, if not broken. 

Hold it in - _one two three four -_ they’d managed to make off with his mobile phone, so what the fuck was he going to do? 

Exhale _\- one two three four -_ one knife was missing, lodged in the throat of the corpse on the ground next to him. Kei kept the other knife gripped in his shaking right hand, blade tilted out before him defensively, just in case they came back. 

_Keep breathing. Don’t die here. You can’t leave Aki again. Just breathe. You’re not dying on the street. Breathe. One two three four--_


	4. Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a collection of art drawn for this au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many amazing artists who have drawn art for this series. I've gone back and embedded some of these in the related fics, but some are just general pictures. They're all so gorgeous that I wanted to collect them all in one place. Please, if you are so inclined, give these incredibly talented artists a follow!

**Please note:** I have linked to the original art where the artist posted it on social media in almost every case, because I strongly believe that the artists deserve the views and the likes! Where I did not, I was given explicit permission by the artist (Coz, Elsket, and anon) to link straight to the art.

**Anon** (art gifted to me by a friend who did not want to be identified but told me I could share)

[Tobio hoists Kei over his shoulder and walks off with him](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/761726753164230668/799418924441534464/Kagetsukki.jpg)

**Coz** (art gifted to me by a friend who gave me permission to share, but does not have social media)

[Tobio comforts Kei on the couch, from "trust in me and fall as well"](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/770084311759323166/794966358416424970/image0.png)

**Els @elsket -[Follow them on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/elsket)**

[Kei's irezumi](https://twitter.com/elsket/status/1353708349238349825)

[Kei approves of Kageyama's running gear](https://twitter.com/elsket/status/1316273295583399937)

[Kei has a manic whiteboard planning session](https://twitter.com/elsket/status/1314032203597193216)

[Kei sits next the dumpster that symbolizes his life, thinking about his poor life choices](https://twitter.com/elsket/status/1313719608189231105)

[Kei and Tobio flirt, as they do](https://twitter.com/elsket/status/1322059599336275969)

[Kei despairs over Tobio's lack of fear](https://twitter.com/elsket/status/1314670297790910465)

[Kei tests out a new weapon](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/760587885300416525/790092288684589119/keiflamethrower.png)

[A compilation of a bunch of yakuza au characters](https://twitter.com/elsket/status/1322292668316086274)

**Iwa-Trashbin @itrashbin -[Follow them on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ITrashbin)**

["Samurai Tsukki" training kendo with a blindfold](https://twitter.com/ITrashbin/status/1293530004580704256)

**Kyran @z0mhead -[Follow them on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/z0mhead)**

[Lawyer Kei portrayed as Karasuno's Shield](https://twitter.com/z0mhead/status/1341602420011446272)

[Incredible stained glass panels of Kei, Noya, Bokuto, and Kuroo](https://twitter.com/z0mhead/status/1344863444172996610)

**Phix @phixuscarus -[Follow them on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/phixuscarus)**

["I need you." "I'm here." An embrace, with Kei's irezumi on display](https://twitter.com/phixuscarus/status/1337796644692054017)

[Pretty boy lawyer Kei and his (precious, loved) shugosha](https://twitter.com/phixuscarus/status/1320078965948567552)

[Kei judges and Tobio delivers the punishment](https://twitter.com/phixuscarus/status/1338007413643853824)

["Mine," Tobio handles Kei a bit... roughly. I am going to write this into a fic!](https://twitter.com/phixuscarus/status/1325100841913573376)

**Rin @lukewarmlovers -[Follow them on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/lukewarmlovers)**

[Kei training with a katana in the dojo](https://twitter.com/lukewarmlovers/status/1320792183532777472)

[Kei kissing Tobio's bloody knuckles](https://twitter.com/lukewarmlovers/status/1322436220069179393)

**ShadyZap @shadyzap2 -[Follow them on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ShadyZap2)**

[Kei in that goddamn Versace robe, from "every night I call your name"](https://twitter.com/ShadyZap2/status/1286440025702506497)

**Via @amaitzukkis -[Follow them on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/amaitzukkis)**

[Kei and Tobio have sex for the first time (NSFW), from "every night I fall again"](https://twitter.com/amaitzukkis/status/1348122260624740353)

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelidahauk) if you appreciate sword kinks, the foes to hoes trope, and excessive profanity.
> 
> We have a TKKG Thirst Discord server! [Come join us to chat about TKKG!](https://discord.gg/7wGBcyH) Only 18+ and older, please; there is a lot of NSFW content there.


End file.
